


Waiting

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [23]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Recognizing limitations like a responsible person, Waiting, fluffy february, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: When Diana goes somewhere Steve can’t follow, he waits.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23! So there’s only two things in my head right now - angst, and talking points for my feminism/colonialism paper due soon, neither of which made writing anything easy tonight, so, here we are.

There are days that Steve spends entirely on watching the news. He alternates between the popular tv channels, all the while reloading websites and checking various social media apps for anything that may have been captured and shared by everyday people on the ground.

This routine only occurs when Diana has gone somewhere he can’t follow. He wants to be there, always, and has managed to more often the longer he’s been in this century. But he also knows that sometimes, the best way he can help her is to stay home. The logistics of him tagging along don’t always make sense, after all. 

Some things are easily resolved, or happen while she is already somewhere he is not, or come and go too quickly for any kind of additional involvement. Sometimes the trouble is located somewhere he just _can’t_ go, like the middle of oceans or gas bombed towns or miles above cities.

He would follow her anywhere, but he was not foolish enough to fail to recognize that there were limits to his anywhere that he had little to no control over.

So, he would watch for any little tidbit of news that may involve her, and he would wait. He would long to join her, and have to run through in his mind every superhuman feat he’d seen her accomplish, and then he would go and do something in anticipation of her return. Usually it ended up being something like cooking food that could be eaten cold or easily reheated, or if he could get the timing right running a hot bath.

And when she did get home, and their eyes met, a small but noticeable amount of tension would drain out of her shoulders and jaw.

Sometimes, it seemed the best help he could offer was just to exist - and do his best to continue to do so - and be her home to come back to.


End file.
